


Very Merry Kylux Gift for CerseiDM

by Whatever21ism



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatever21ism/pseuds/Whatever21ism
Summary: Secret Santa for CerseiDM who wanted Kylo getting Hux terrible gifts or Kylo being cute with Millicent, decided to combine both.





	

Hux didn’t like Christmas, he never had, but Kylo Ren was intent on changing his attitude. He knew that Hux needed just the right gift to change his mind. In the past, Hux had never been impressed with anything Kylo had gotten him. He complained that the cufflinks didn’t match any of his shirts, that he didn’t need a spa day because he was “just fine and not that stressed”, and that couple coupons were cheesy and cheap. 

Didn’t stop Hux from using them, though. Kylo smirked to himself. Still, he needed something perfect. Something that would really wow Hux, show him that he cared and knew his boyfriend well. He felt bad because Hux seemed to always know what to get him, yet for the past 3 years the gifts had been busts. 

 

“I just don’t know.” Kylo stared into the freshly made cup of hot coco. Rey was making her own mug and then came in to sit by her cousin. 

“What does he like?” Rey blew on the chocolate drink and took a sip. 

“Clothes, but I can’t afford the stuff he likes. I tried cufflinks the first year I was with him and he wasn’t too thrilled. His father always sends him something from Burberry, but did you know just a plain black coat from them is $3,000?” Kylo rolled his eyes. 

“Yikes. Well what about things for the apartment? Or…the bedroom?” She laughed. 

“He’s really picky, Rey. Not even for Christmas, but just in general. One time I bought some potholders because we needed more and he didn’t like them because our kitchen’s color theme was black and red and I had bought green potholders…. and I did make couple coupons last year, and he did end up using them, but he said they weren’t that great when he opened them.” Kylo took a sip of his drink. 

“Kylo, I don’t know how you’ve put up with this asshole for 3 years. If my boyfriend had ever said any of my gifts were lame he would have been done.” Rey raised an eyebrow at him. 

“He’s harsh, but I know he doesn’t mean it. He knows me like the back of his hand. I don’t even need to tell him anything and most of the time he knows exactly what I want or need. One time out of the blue he bought me new shoes and mine were still fine, but wouldn’t you know it a week later the sole became detached, and I asked him, ‘babe, are you psychic?’ and he snorted and kissed me and said ‘No, you’ve had those shoes for 1 year, and that brand and make of shoe is known for having the soles come off after that amount of time.’ I was honestly stunned, that attention to detail is what I love about him.” Kylo nervously rubbed his thumb against the ceramic mug. “I just wish I could do the same for him.” 

“Well then, stop trying to think about what Hux wants, and try and think about what Hux needs. You get what I’m saying?” Rey took a sip of her own drink. “He’s super stressed out a lot about work right? Something to help him unwind?” 

“Spa day offended him. Usually he unwinds with liquor but his doctor told him he needs to cut back, so that’s out too.” Kylo rolled his shoulders back. 

“Just keep thinking on it. The answer will hit you before you know it.” 

 

Kylo left his cousin’s house and headed back to his own apartment. Hux wasn’t home from work yet when he arrived, so he went into the bedroom and plopped on the bed. His mind went through many possibilities, but eventually he just let out a groan and turned his head. His eyes caught Hux’s baby album tucked among their books in the bookshelf. Kylo had looked at it many times before, but never for inspiration. It seemed a little weird, but hey, he was desperate. 

Hux’s baby pictures were adorable. His red tuffs of hair stood out in the sepia and black and white pictures from when he was a baby, and even more so in the colored ones from his later childhood. Kylo had never paid attention before, but Hux had always seemed to have an orange, stuffed cat and it looked almost the same color of his hair. Kylo smiled, noting how it appeared in almost every picture of him until he was 8

Kylo looked up when he heard Hux come in through the front door, and waited for him to enter the bedroom. 

“What ever happened to your stuffed cat?” Kylo asked immediately. Hux blinked, somewhat surprised. 

“Oh…I see you’re looking at my album again.” Hux grabbed his shoehorn and slipped off his oxfords. “When I turned 8 my father decided I was too old for stuffed animals, and disposed of it.” 

“How sad…” Kylo lamented, staring at a picture of it, Hux happily hugging it at his birthday party. 

“I was absolutely devastated. Her name was Millicent and I loved her.” Hux hung up his scarf and belt. He climbed onto the bed and lied next to Kylo, stealing his warmth. His body was cold from being outside. 

“Why the sudden interest?” Hux looked at his own pictures now. 

“No reason, I had just never noticed it before.” Kylo admitted. 

 

An orange, stuffed cat. Kylo repeated these words in his mind over and over as he went from shop to shop, trying to find one that looked like Hux’s old Millicent. He wasn’t having much luck. All the orange, stuffed cats were either not the right size, or not the shade of Hux’s hair. If the stuffed animal wasn’t nearly identical to the one Hux had, it would just be a nice gesture, but it wouldn’t make Hux happy on Christmas like Kylo wanted. 

Kylo huffed and sat down on the bench. Maybe the Internet would have better luck. He wondered if the cat was a certain brand, but there were no visible tags in any of the photos. He typed into the search bar, and scrolled through many pictures. His eyes suddenly lit up when he saw a cat that looked almost identical Millicent, and clicked it. It was a real cat, but perhaps he could have one custom made based on its image. 

When the page loaded, Kylo realized it was a picture of a kitten for adoption at their local animal rescue. Kylo drew in a breath, perhaps by some Christmas miracle, magic, or whatever, the sudden realization Rey had spoke of hit him. 

He raced as quickly as he could to this shelter. 

When he walked in there was noise everywhere; dogs barking, cats meowing, birds squawking, and phones ringing. A receptionist peered up at him. Kylo brought his phone out, and showed her the picture. 

“Do you still have this kitten?” He asked. He felt like his heart would leap out of his throat if it had been adopted already. 

“Yes, we do, she isn’t friendly though. I know this sounds odd, because she is a kitten, but we haven’t been able to adopt her out because, well, everyone wants a pet for their kids, and they don’t want a kitten that doesn’t want to play.” She explained, a pained expression on her face. 

“Well, I don’t have kids, it’s for my partner.” He explained. He was somewhat saddened to hear that the kitten wasn’t friendly, but there were still a lot of factors. She was a kitten, and she was in a kennel. She was probably stressed out. 

The woman took him to the kennels, and he saw the little orange kitten sleeping peacefully in her hammock. She looked so soft and warm, and was definitely the same color of Hux’s soft ginger hair. The woman opened the cage and picked her up, and when she awoke she immediately fought back, clawing and hissing at the woman. She wrapped her in a blanket tightly, and handed her to Kylo. 

She continued to fight, biting ferociously at the blanket wrapped around her, and then Kylo’s finger when he offered it to her. Her tiny teeth didn’t hurt that bad, but you could tell she was legitimately distressed at having been awoken. 

“So much anger in such a tiny thing.” Kylo spoke softly, holding her close. She stopped her chewing at the sound of his voice, and stared up at him. 

“You look so much like Hux’s hair. You act like him too.” He mused, and the kitten slowly blinked at him, and if it weren’t for all the noise in the kennel, he would have been able to hear her quietly purr as well. 

“She’s perfect.” Kylo sighed, gently petting her forehead as she closed her eyes. 

“Wow…she’s never…Ok. We can start the paperwork now, when do you want to pick her up?” 

 

Christmas morning didn’t come soon enough. Kylo had picked the kitten up on Christmas Eve, and dropped her off at Rey’s place. He got up extra early beforehand, picked her up, wrapped a pretty red bow around her neck, and put her in a box with a blanket and breathing holes. He coaxed her back to sleep, and then put the box under the tree. It was a lot of work all to keep the kitten a secret, and now that she was actually here he began to feel nervous. What if Hux didn’t want a cat? He knew that he liked cats, but he was so neat, and there was so much care and- and-“ 

“You’re up early.” Hux commented, yawning and going over to the couch. 

“I’m excited for presents.” Kylo shrugged. 

“You know most of your gifts are at your family’s. I didn’t get you a ton.” Hux looked at all the presents under the tree and raised an eyebrow. “Why did you give me so much?” He looked at Kylo. 

“You’ll see.” Kylo grinned, almost as if he was a little kid. “This is the first gift though, Kylo carefully moved the box over to him. Hux looked at the box, and then up at Kylo again. 

“You seem really pleased with yourself this time.” He smiled, and gently lifted up the lid. Hux looked down in the box. He froze, and his eyes widened. Kylo felt almost sick, was he upset? Did he not like the kitten? 

Hux covered his mouth with one hand, and picked up the kitten in the other. She didn’t fight at all when Hux brought her to his face. He held her with both hands now, and pressed his face into her tiny, orange body. Hux started to sob softly, holding her as much as he could, but it seemed like there was just too much arm for such a small cat. 

Kylo had never seen Hux cry out of happiness, so he assumed Hux was sad. His heart felt like it shattered. 

“I’m sorry! I thought…I’m so sorry, I always get it wrong. I just really wanted-“ 

“No-no” Hux muffled. “I love her.” He added, pulling her away from his eyes. He scooted closer to Kylo, embracing him with one arm. Kylo embraced him with both. 

“Thank you…thank you. This is the best present ever.” The kitten contently purred between the two of them, and Hux’s lips quivered before he kissed Kylo. 

“I…this is exactly what I needed.” He pulled away, and cradled her in his arms. 

Kylo felt warm inside. Seeing Hux this happy made him almost feel like he would explode. 

“What will be her name?” Kylo asked. Hux looked up at him and smiled. 

“Millicent, of course.” He pet her, and kissed her on her forehead. When she opened her eyes, he slowly blinked at her. 

“The rest of the gifts are cat stuff.” Kylo shrugged, petting Millicent. 

“Happy Christmas.” Hux smiled, kissing Kylo again. 

“Merry Christmas.” He kissed him again.


End file.
